Kireina Uchiha
"Everyone always needs my help. "Kireina, cure my son of cancer!", "Kireina, solve World Hunger.", all the time. It gets stressful just to be me." —'Kireina Uchiha' Kireina Uchiha is a medical-nin and Tokubetsu Jōnin from the Hidden Ocean Village. Kireina is also hailed as the Goddess of Shinobi, because of her ninjutsu proficiency and her being the Two-Tails Jinchūriki, as well as the bearer of the universal energy Yunibasaruenerugi. Since she has this, she is considered one of the most powerful shinobi who ever existed. She later dies from birth complications at 50. Appearance ---- In her youth, Kireina has light orange hair and hazelnut eyes, and she usually wears her favorite peach-colored dress and grey sandals. Personality ---- Kireina is a perfectionist, usually always working, or training, or helping others. She usually complains a lot, however. Believing everyone needs her skills, she's become highly narcissistic, making her very hard to work with. Background ---- Kireina Uchiha was born January 1st in the Hidden Cloud Village to happy parents Kai Uchiha and Liko Akimichi. Kireina was often bullied, since she didn't have the normal tanned skin as others, which she responded to by training. For Kireina's fourth birthday, her parents took her to the Hidden Leaf to hang out with relatives for her birthday. Little did anyone know, that was the day of the Uchiha Massacre. Kireina gained her Sharingan while she watched Itachi Uchiha murder her parents. Similar to Sasuke, she devoted her life to killing Itachi, and chose to stay in Konoha to thrive. She graduated from the academy at 10, then became a chūnin at 13. When the Fifth Great Shinobi War ended, she was promoted to Tokubetsu Jōnin, which she currently is now. Over the years, her eyes advanced, and during the war, she reached Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan. She even was nominated for Kaiyōkage, which she accepted and became a Kage for a week, before she retired, claiming it was "too much on her hands". She later joined the Kaiyōgakure Special Shinobi Unit, and later the Akatsuki Eradication Unit. She would then marry Zen'nō Nara and have one child: Tsuma Nara. Abilities/Jutsu ---- Kireina can use the universal energy sealed inside of her in a variety of ways, listed below: * Soul Capture= Kireina can use her universal energy chakra tap to nullify her opponents chakra painfully, making them paralyzed temporarily. However, this usually requires 7 to 8 shadow clones, and if the target dodges it, then both Kireina and her shadow clones will hit each other with this technique, trapping them all in this technique. * Universal Teleportation= Using this method, Kireina can teleport virtually "anywhere" in the universe. However, this is unstable, and most of the time, Kireina can't control exactly where she'll end up, only some basic natures of it. For example, if Kireina wanted to appear on the Eiffel Tower, she would end up most likely falling 3 stories above it. * Chakra Replenish= Kireina can use the energy inside her to replenish her chakra. However, this requires a lot of concentration, something you won't have time for in the heat of battle. * Multiple Chakra Replenish= Kireina can replenish multiple people's chakra at once, most likely her teammates. However, this costs Kireina a lot of chakra, as well as requires plenty of concentration. In addition, if Kireina is in a battle with a lot of opponents, there is a 90% chance she'll replenish her opponent's chakra. Jutsu ---- * Coercion Sharingan * Demonic Illusion: Mirage Crow * Demonic Illusion: Mirror Heaven and Earth Change * Demonic Illusion: Shackling Stakes Technique * Genjutsu: Sharingan * Izanagi * Izanami * Lightning Transmission * Manipulating Windmill Triple Blades * Amaterasu * Amaterasu: Flame Wrapping Fire * Evil Disturbance Waltz * Kamui * Kamui Lightning Cutter * Kamui Shuriken * Certain-Kill Ice Spears * Demonic Mirroring Ice Crystals * Ice Prison Technique * Ice Release: Black Dragon Blizzard * Ice Release: Earthen Consecutive Chains of Ice * Ice Release: Ice Rock Dome of Magnificent Nothingness * Ice Release: Ice-Breaking Sledgehammer * Ice Release: One Horned White Whale * Ice Release: Swallow Snow Storm * Ice Release: Tearing Dragon Fierce Tiger * Ice Release: Twin Dragon Blizzard * Ice Release: Wolf Fang Avalanche Technique * Ice Sword Technique * Ice-Breaking Fist * Ballistic Waterwheel * Butterfly Bullet Bombing * Calorie Control * Double Human Bullet Tank * Human Bullet Tank * Multi-Size Technique * Partial Multi-Size Technique * Spiked Human Bullet Tank * Super Multi-Size Technique * Super Open Hand Slap * Sage Mode Jinchūriki Powers ---- As a Jinchuriki of the Two-Tails, Rōzu can speak to and work together with the Two-Tails. Kireina can also trigger Yunibasaruenerugi, too. Kekkei Genkai ---- Kireina can use her Sharingan and Mangekyō Sharingan very well. She can also use Ice Release. Taijutsu/Ninjutsu/Genjutsu ---- * Coercion Sharingan * Demonic Illusion: Mirage Crow * Demonic Illusion: Mirror Heaven and Earth Change * Demonic Illusion: Shackling Stakes Technique * Genjutsu: Sharingan * Izanagi * Izanami * Lightning Transmission * Manipulating Windmill Triple Blades * Amaterasu * Amaterasu: Flame Wrapping Fire * Evil Disturbance Waltz * Kamui * Kamui Lightning Cutter * Kamui Shuriken * Certain-Kill Ice Spears * Demonic Mirroring Ice Crystals * Ice Prison Technique * Ice Release: Black Dragon Blizzard * Ice Release: Earthen Consecutive Chains of Ice * Ice Release: Ice Rock Dome of Magnificent Nothingness * Ice Release: Ice-Breaking Sledgehammer * Ice Release: One Horned White Whale * Ice Release: Swallow Snow Storm * Ice Release: Tearing Dragon Fierce Tiger * Ice Release: Twin Dragon Blizzard * Ice Release: Wolf Fang Avalanche Technique * Ice Sword Technique * Ice-Breaking Fist * Ballistic Waterwheel * Butterfly Bullet Bombing * Calorie Control * Double Human Bullet Tank * Human Bullet Tank * Multi-Size Technique * Partial Multi-Size Technique * Spiked Human Bullet Tank * Super Multi-Size Technique * Super Open Hand Slap * Sage Mode Seikatsu and Seiketsu ---- Seikatsu sighed. He's been in the hospital ever since Project DEAD attacked the Hidden Ocean. Seiketsu betrayed Kingu and joined Seikatsu. And Seikatsu had a hole torn through his stomach. The doctor walked into the tense hospital room. Rōzu got up from her spot in the corner. "How bad is it, doc?" Rōzu and Seikatsu said simultaneously. The doctor sighed grimly. " Mr. Ketsueki, your internal organs have been badly hemorrhaged. This is causing rupturing of blood vessels and severe internal bleeding." the doctor stated. "But, I have the One-Tails' super healing to help me, doc. Shouldn't that be enough?" Seikatsu asked. "On normal occassions, it would. But this injury is far too severe. This injury can cause you to lose body control. First your feet, then your shins, then knees, then thighs, then.....torso." The doctor said. "What happens when Seikatsu loses torso control?" Seiketsu asked. "His heart fails, and he dies." Rōzu answered for the doctor. " I've cheated death because of my transformations before, I'll cheat death again, simple." Seikatsu smiled grimly. Rōzu and Likone Sensei cheered. The doctor was about to say something else, but the Seikatsu gave the doctor a look. " Let's leave Mr. Ketsueki here to rest." The doctor recommended. Everyone left. "Not you, Seiketsu. Stay for a sec." Seikatsu said. Seiketsu turned around and closed the door behind him. Seikatsu buried his face in his own hands. Seiketsu looked confused. "Sir, you just said you were going to live. Why are you upset?" Seiketsu asked. "Seiketsu, my transformations are caused by a overgrown lobe in my brain no other human has. That's why every time I die, I come back looking different and more powerful, in a form related to my death. But everytime I "died", the doctor said that lobe was getting smaller. And once it disappeared, I wouldn't be able to cheat death anymore. After I gained my final transformation, the doc said the lobe has officially disappeared. And the next time I was to "die", I would remain dead. So, this time, I'm going to remain dead." Seikatsu explained depressingly. " Wow, sir. That means you'll be gone very soon." Seiketsu asked. Seikatsu nodded. "Not unless you use this." Seiketsu said, pulling a tag out. " Master Kingu made it. It's a one-of-a-kind Permanent Mind Transfer Tag. The user permanently takes over the targets body. I want you to use it on me, sir." Seiketsu explained. " I can't possibly do that. You still need to live. You actually have a life!" Seikatsu said. "A life? A life?" Sir, I was created to serve, not to live." Seiketsu laughed. " Just tell everyone you will transfer to my body then do it, sir." Seiketsu said. And that's what Seikatsu did. References ---- Category:Ajacopia1